Ashes and Riches
by moonlight ray
Summary: A mysterious young teen enrolls in Seika High. Misaki overhears a few girls saying that he insists on people calling him by his given name rather than his family name as Japanese tradition calls for. Curious, Misaki and a few of her friends decide to investigate. But they're in for a BIG surprise...
1. A Mysterious Student at Seika

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 1

A Mysterious Student at Seika

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on Maid-sama Survivor now, but I've just thought of this amazing story idea and I just can't _not _write it down. It won't be easy to have two stories going at once, and there's this annoying thing called _school _always interfering and cutting away time, so updates won't be quite as fast. I'm going to be writing this story in the week I'm waiting for the Survivor votes to come in. Do rest assured, though, as I will try my best to make it work. Please review; they really help and encourage me! Thanks, and enjoy!]

Misaki was patrolling the hallways again after school. She was just passing by a classroom, when she heard voices from inside. Misaki was about to peek in to see who it was, but something interesting caught her ear. She pressed herself against the wall, listening in on the conversation.

"—insists on everyone calling him by his given name." a female voice was saying.

"Really? That's strange." another remarked.

"I know, and now I'm not sure what to call him." the first agreed.

"Could it be that he's not Japanese and isn't accustomed to tradition?" a third chimed in.

"He doesn't look like a foreigner, his Japanese is fluent, and his name isn't out of the ordinary."

"What _is _his name, by the way?" inquired the second girl.

The first girl looked down, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "It's embarrassing calling him by it, plus he's kinda cute."

The other two giggled.

"Katashi," their friend murmured, so quietly that Misaki had to lean in in order to hear it.

The group of girls continued their conversation, but Misaki was no longer listening. Quickening her pace down the hallway, suspicious thoughts pounded through her head. Was this student another rebellious troublemaker? Or maybe he was teasing the girl to make her uncomfortable? Still, it was a strange situation. _Katashi, was it… _Misaki continued her patrol, but made a mental note to find out more about this boy later.

* * *

The next day…

Misaki sat at the student council president's desk, shuffling through a stack of papers. It was just the beginning of the year, and no class photos were taken yet, so Misaki couldn't find Katashi the same way she did Kanou. But because it was the beginning of the year, the Student Council was in charge of keeping track of the new enrollments. Misaki would usually have let the rest of the council or Yukimara handle this task, but this time she insisted on doing it, making up the excuse that she just wanted to check if the female population had increased.

It wasn't completely a lie, as she flipped through the documents, tallying up the freshman population for each gender. She was partly looking for an increase in the female enrollments, but only partly. Finally, Misaki found what she was looking for. Separating the form from the rest of the applications, she scanned over it.

**Name: Katashi**

**Age: 15**

**Birthdate: March 18**

**Physical Description: 5' 5'', blonde hair, brown eyes, blood type O.**

Something was attached to the paper, but had been ripped off, leaving twin staple marks in the top left corner. Misaki stared quizzically at the application form. Holding it at arm's length, she held it up to the ceiling lights, as if expecting a hidden message to appear. Nothing did.

"That's odd," said a voice from over her shoulder.

Misaki jumped. A soft chuckle came from that same spot.

Misaki glowered at him. "Usui, how many times have I told you not to just barge into the Student Council Room on a whim!?"

Usui acted as if she hadn't spoken and reached for the sheet of paper she had dropped onto the desk. "Interesting…I don't think the school would have accepted a person who didn't give their family name."

Misaki sighed. "Neither did I. But the question is," –she pushed her hair back—"why?"

* * *

Misaki was walking home from school with Sakura and Shizuko that evening. She didn't have work that night because the manager had caught the flu that had been passing around lately and decided to close Maid Latte for one night. Everyone else had insisted that they could take care of the café just fine, but Satsuki objected, saying she didn't want to burden them all.

"Did you hear about the strange new first-year?" Sakura asked.

"They say he will only tell people his given name and insist that they call him by it." Shizuko added, nodding.

"You know about that?" Misaki questioned, surprised. "Have either of you talked to him?"

Sakura shook her head. "I've only just heard about it from the first years."

"It's very peculiar, if you ask me." Shizuko looked deep in thought. "Do you think he might be a runaway, or maybe even a criminal?"

"Oh, I hate to think of it like that!" Sakura protested.

"Well, then what other reason would he have to hide his family name?"

"I… don't know. But that's a both terrifying thought and a horrible accusation, Shizuko."

"He could also be a terrorist, murderer, or—"

"Ah!" Sakura was beginning to get genuinely frightened. "Misaki, please don't tell me it could be true!"

"I don't think so. The school wouldn't accept him if he was something like that." Misaki pointed out.

"But I am a little curious, who is he?" Sakura wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Misaki mumbled.


	2. The President Does Some Investigating

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 2

The President Does Some Investigating…

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Okay, so I've gotten a review asking if the strange boy was Tora, since I listed him as one of the main characters. The answer is _not exactly. _I don't think I'd describe Tora's eyes as brown, he's not fifteen, and unless I remembered incorrectly, his height was a bit over 5'5". Also, I've said that the student's name is Katashi, not Tora. As for whom Katashi actually is, you'll find out soon enough. ;) ]

Two days later, almost everyone in school knew about the strange student. Sometimes, Misaki marveled at the speed of circulation gossip took on. It was lunch break, and instead of joining her friends down in the courtyard to eat, she was cooped up in the Student Council Room once again, finishing off some papers. Shoving some food into her mouth, Misaki continued working, pen scratching at a steady pace. She finished her current page and flipped to the next one, then stopped dead.

It was the school directory for this year. Earnestly she flipped through it; if any place, the directory must have Katashi's family name. Misaki finally came upon what she was looking for, and every last ounce of hope dissolved. It just said 'Katashi', along with no other contact information or address. Nothing, not even parents' names. Misaki's gaze traced back up to the top of the page. Class 1-4.

She set the rest of the unfinished work aside and stood up. This was just way too suspicious to ignore. Not only was there no last name, but also no background information? Something wasn't right, and Misaki was more than determined to find out what.

* * *

"Excuse me," Misaki poked her head into the door of Class 1-4. A few girls beamed up at her, while the guys either scrambled to hide something or gave her an irritated glare, as if asking, _What do you want? _Misaki's gaze swooped through the classroom. It was just five minutes before the next class would start, and almost everyone was present, gathering together the things that they would need.

Her amber eyes settled on one of the girls, as she smiled warmly. "Is Katashi here?" she inquired politely.

The girl nodded, gesturing towards a certain freshman, who seemed both in place and set apart from everyone else. At the mention of his name, the boy looked up, mild curiosity on his face.

"May I have a word with you, Katashi-kun?" Misaki questioned.

Katashi didn't speak, just gave an affirmative nod and got up from his seat. He exited into the hallway and Misaki shut the door after him.

"Ahem." Misaki cleared her throat. "I've heard that you are insisting on everyone calling you by your first name. Is this true?"

Katashi gave a bored nod.

"And you are aware that this is against tradition?"

Another half-hearted nod.

"May I ask, why?"

A small smirk played on the boy's lips. It was a cruel, humorless smile that sent a jolt of familiarity down Misaki's spine. But before she could pinpoint it, Katashi spoke. "No. I have my reasons, and the school district is fine with it. If they aren't having any problems, I don't see any problem here either." His voice was smooth and polished, with a certain edge to it that reminded Misaki of a knife blade. That same familiar feeling welled up.

Misaki blinked twice, analyzing him. Her scrutiny didn't seem to have an uncomfortable effect on him as it had with the other males; instead Katashi feigned interest at the wall, an unreadable expression on his face. She wasn't sure what to make of this guy. Misaki felt an odd hint of recognition, but it was all the way at the back of her head, unreachable. She studied his light brown eyes, a shade darker than her own, trying to read something in them. Nothing, except irritation and impatience, with a touch of boredom.

His hair was a bleached blonde like Shirokawa's, only neater. Her eyes trailed down his body. He was well-built, with muscles that were the result of some kind of martial arts training. Misaki tilted her head quizzically; Seika's uniform sort of seemed out of place on him. In fact, _he _sort of seemed out of place in general.

Misaki sighed, giving up. It was almost like trying to read Usui. "You can head back now. That's all I wanted to ask." she resigned.

Katashi dipped his head in a curt nod, before brushing past her and reentering the classroom. Misaki lingered for about another minute, until the bell signaled the end of break. She cast one last glance towards the door of Class 1-4, before hurrying off to her own class.

* * *

Misaki knocked gently on the wooden door. A few moments later, it slid open and she walked inside. The principal was waiting patiently at his desk. She took a seat on one of the chairs opposite him. "So, Ayuzawa-san, you wanted to speak with me?"

Misaki nodded. "I've… heard rumors," she began. "About this boy."

"Go on,"

"I hear he is by the name of Katashi, with no last name. I also noticed that in the directory, he has no contact information."

"Yes…"

"I feel that is it my duty as Student Council president to question this. It may have a toll on Seika's security."

The principal gave her a tight smile. "Ayuzawa-san, as much as I appreciate your concern, this matter is well under control. Katashi's situation is confidential information that I have been entrusted to, and I intend to keep that trust. But I assure you, we are not housing any type of criminal, if that's what you mean."

"No, of course not!" Misaki objected. "I'm just—"

"You have made amazing changes in the past two years, and I'm sure you'll make more in your final year. But I'm afraid this is one change I cannot allow you to make. I'm sorry." [A/N: This is set some time before Gerard's first appearance, so Misaki's just begun her third year of high school in this story.]

Misaki nodded, quietly thanking the principal for his time, and exited the small office. Walking down the hallway, she couldn't help but feel deflated. She had tried everything—asking around, Googling him [A/N: Does Japan even have Google?], searching several times through the directory, and even holding a private meeting with the principal. Yet she still hadn't moved an inch from square one.

After all her wasted efforts, Misaki wasn't sure whether frustration or ambition reigned. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, but it was sort of like breaking through meter-thick ice. She could scratch at it, pound at it, or use a sledgehammer, yet still couldn't get to the underlying water no matter what. But that just made her want to try harder, to keep working at it, until she finally broke through.

"Wow, that's some deep thinking, kaichou." Someone commented, just falling into step with her.

Misaki whipped around to face him, startled. "Jeez, you're such a stalker!" she said, a crossvein popping.

Usui chuckled, as if she had just given him a flattering compliment. "So, what's on your mind?"

"How annoying you are," she snapped.

"Aw, Misa-chan, cold as always."

"What do you want, Usui? It's after school, and I've got to get to work. If you've nothing better to do, I'd suggest you go home as well. Don't even think of following me to the café, you got it?"

Usui suddenly turned on her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the wall. Misaki's face deepened to a scarlet shade. "Ayuzawa, something's bothering you, isn't it?" Usui moved closer. "Why don't you stop pretending and just tell me what it is?"

Misaki struggled not to call out and send everyone running. "What're you doing, you perverted alien? We're in a public area," she hissed.

Without warning, Usui let go. Misaki stumbled forward at the sudden movement. "It's that new kid, isn't it? The one you were looking up in the directory."

"How did you—"

"Sometimes, you're just too easy to read, kaichou." And with that, he retreated down the corridor, as if nothing had happened.


	3. One Suspicious Guy, that Katashi

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 3

One Suspicious Guy, that Katashi

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: In response to a review, I'm explaining some things. Currently, Misaki has just started as a third year. Gerard is not in the scene yet, and neither is Ceddy. Meaning, this story takes place sometime before Chapter 50, where Gerard is first introduced. The new student is NOT Gerard, or Tora, or anyone you know. He is an OC that I created.

Katashi's identity will be revealed soon enough, so just stay patient a while longer. By the way, have I mentioned that I love reviews? Please review; they're my inspiration and reward. Thanks, and enjoy!]

The next day…

Sakura handed Misaki her "costume". She and Shizuko were already dressed in theirs. "Sakura…? Again?" Misaki groaned. "Don't tell me we're stalking Usui—" The three girls were just outside of school, huddled behind a large bush and dressed in detective coats and sunglasses. Misaki had just been walking by, on her way home, when suddenly Sakura pulled her into the bush. Shizuko was there too, watching for someone, occasionally peering back to look at her friends.

"Hm? What's this I hear about stalking Usui?" a voice said, from above their heads.

All three of them started. "Usui, what're you doing here!?" Misaki whispered.

"And how did you find us?" Sakura added.

Usui smirked. "You know, when you're dressed like that, it just makes you all the more suspicious."

"Really? I don't—" Sakura was cut off abruptly.

"Shh!" Shizuko hushed, pushing the leaves apart to create a peephole. "There he is."

Misaki leaned over Shizuko's shoulder, peering through the hole. It was none other than Katashi, walking out from the school gates. A few girls looked up from their conversation, and started madly whispering to each other and giggling. Katashi didn't seem to notice and just continued on his way.

"Why're we—" Misaki stopped mid-sentence and pulled Usui down into the shrubbery when Katashi looked over.

"Nice one, Misaki-san." Shizuko commented.

"Oh, he's leaving!" Sakura slinked away from the shelter of the bush and flattened herself against a nearby tree. She beckoned for the others to follow suit.

"I guess you're coming with us, then, Usui-san." Shizuko said, before going after Sakura.

Misaki went next, and Usui brought up the tail. In that order, the four made their way down the sidewalk, dodging behind the next available hiding spot like [A/N: Like Ceddy, but they don't know him yet. :P] ninjas in movies. Finally, they arrived at one of the least expected places…. Miyabigoaka.

Sakura pouted, realizing they couldn't follow him any further.

"Miyabigoaka's security is ten times stronger than ours," Misaki considered. "There's no way we can make it in without raising suspicions."

"Why would Katashi-kun go to Miyabigoaka?" Shizuko questioned, hand on chin and deep in thought.

"There's a back door. We can follow, if you want." Usui offered.

"How—how do you _know_ that?" Misaki stammered, surprised. There _had _to be a limit to how much that guy can know.

"It's how I got in,"

Misaki was still confused, then she got it. He was talking about the time with Igarashi Tora and the transfer offer. A light blush flooded onto her face. She pressed her index finger to her lips and glared, indicating for him not to say any more. Usui nodded in acknowledgement.

"We'd better leave before someone spots us," he suggested. "Unless you want to go in."

Sakura shook her head. "This is far enough. I don't want to get in trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school…

"Kanou-kun, have you heard of that strange new transfer student?" Yukimara asked, while swapping out his shoes at his locker.

Kanou shut the door to his own locker with a clatter. "I think the whole school has by now." he replied, rounding the corner to meet up with his friend.

Yukimara closed his locker door and picked up his schoolbag from the floor. "It's strange, isn't it? And what's even stranger was that when I was revising the Seika directory for this year, Katashi-kun didn't have any background information."

Kanou's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Yukimara-senpai?"

"Well," Yukimara entered into the hall, making his way outside. "There was no phone number, address, or parents' names. I couldn't even find his full name."

"Hmmm… does kaichou know about this?"

"Kaichou? Why?"

"Does she?"

"Yeah, I think so. She looked through the directory first, saying that she wanted to check if the female population had increased."

"Then she must've seen it…"

"Why does that matter?"

Kanou didn't answer. _So that's what's seemingly got her on edge…_

"Kanou-kun?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was something she'd like to know about."

* * *

The following week, Misaki was yelling at the Student Council again. "Idiots! How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" she demanded, her "demon president" aura showing. The boys cowered away. "Miyabigoaka's student council is coming today, and I've_ just _been informed about it!? Explain yourselves, you morons!"

"W-we k-kind of f-forgot—" one guy started.

"I don't want to hear excuses! We have only two hours before they arrive!"

"B-but… it's just a-a short visit—" another stuttered.

"I don't care! They're here on business, whatever that may be! We need to make a good impression!"

"We d-didn't m-mean it like—"

"I've no time to listen to your excuses. Just hurry up and get this place in presentable condition! Got it?"

"H-hai, kaichou. (Y-yes, ma'am)"

"Now go and make yourselves useful for once!"

They scurried off, like mice away from a hungry cat. Misaki sighed disapprovingly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ugh, idiots."

* * *

"The student council of Miyabigoaka is here!" Yukimara announced, watching from the second-floor window.

The others scurried about, hustling onlookers back into their classes and trying to keep chaos from erupting. Misaki greeted the visitors at the school gate, accompanying them in. They all settled into the Student Council Room, and Tora asked for a private second with Misaki. Misaki, unable to decline, agreed cautiously. She led him to the empty home economics room a few doors down.

She waited for him to speak. Tora studied her, not even bothering to disguise it. "I believe you've heard of a student by the name of Katashi?" he began.

Misaki blinked, taken aback.

Tora smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. And you're interested in his case, am I correct?"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki was genuinely confused, not only by the posed question, but also by how Igarashi Tora knew about Katashi.

"Trying to hide it?" Tora smirk widened, amusement playing in his eyes. "It's no use; I already know. Though, personally, I never thought of you as the stalking type. You're too honest."

Misaki swallowed a baffled gasp. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

Tora brushed past her, pausing in the doorway. He looked back and his golden eyes twinkled with a certain sense of mischief. "Don't get involved in things that aren't your business."


	4. Katashi's Identity is Revealed!

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 4

Katashi's Identity is Revealed!

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: So, I've gotten a review asking if this was a MisakixTora story. It's not. Just because I put them as the main characters, that doesn't necessarily mean they're going to end up together. I believe, that as a fanfic writer, that I shouldn't change what the author has already written. I only add on or insert things, not delete or change them. Sorry, to all you MxT fans, but this story isn't one of those. Don't let that influence your reading, though; please continue supporting this story and sending in much-appreciated reviews!]

"He's in there, I know it!" a reporter shouted at the camera. "I saw him; I'm sure of it! He walked inside!"

A whole mass of paparazzi crowded in front of Seika's front gates. Cameras were snapping rapidly, cameramen shoving each other aside, and voices shouting. The frenzied reporter continued yelling, though no one was paying him much attention. They were all too busy trying to get good footage.

"What's going on?" Misaki demanded, hurrying to the window. She herself pushed through a wall of bodies, making the hallway all the more cramped. "Why aren't you all in class?"

"Take a look, kaichou," a girl shuffled aside, making room to Misaki to see outside.

"What…" the words died before they even made it out from her mouth. Abruptly, she turned and stormed her way out from the crowd. It was early in the morning, and she had just settled in when the commotion started. Misaki trudged down the corridor and marched into Class 3-2. Usui was there, just sitting casually at his desk, staring off into outer space. He looked up when Misaki entered.

"Kaichou—" he began, a slinky smile sliding onto his face.

"What did you do?" Misaki interrupted him.

"Well, that depends. What did I do about _what?" _

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. Why are the reporters here?"

"I don't know."

Misaki quirked an eyebrow at him, disbelieving.

"What? Don't believe me?" Usui was an arm's distance away from her before she knew it, drawing her closer. "Shall I prove it to you?"

"Stop!" Misaki yanked herself away from him, trying to hide the furious blush spreading across her face. "I don't want to play your games. Tell me what you did to draw the reporters here."

"I told you, I didn't do anything. The reporters here have nothing to do with me." Usui was now standing with his back facing her, staring out the window at the chaos below.

Misaki's breathing slowed, and the adrenaline drained away. "What do mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Exactly what I said." Usui turned around. Every trace of the playfulness before were gone, his face like stone.

"But it can only be you, can't it? Who else could've drawn all this attention?"

"No clue. Plus, what have I ever done that would've lured the press here?"

"Let's see… jumping off a building, stalking people, breaking and entering—"

"When was that?"

"Miyabigoaka. And that's not counting all that sexual harassment."

Usui chuckled.

Misaki steered back to the original topic. "Then if it's not you, who else could the media be all over?"

"Dunno," Usui replied. Though something about his expression made Misaki think that he _did_ know.

"Who do you think, then?"

"You're asking my opinion?" Usui's eyebrows shot up, and Misaki couldn't tell whether he was mocking her or if he was genuinely surprised.

Misaki heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess,"

"I think it's that Katashi,"

* * *

Katashi was alone in his classroom when Misaki arrived, Usui in tow. _All the better, _Misaki thought. She could confront him without drawing any attention. "Katashi," she began. The boy turned to face her, one hand buried deep in his pocket, the other hanging limply at his side. Misaki felt that same wave of déjà vu again. "What's going on?"

Katashi shrugged, his face a passive façade.

"Why are the paparazzi here?" Misaki prodded.

"I wouldn't know," he said stonily.

"I think you do," Misaki stepped forward, growing more sure of it by the second. Even though Katashi tried for an apathetic aura, his nervousness and agitation still leaked through.

He began to rock back and forth on his heels. "I don't," he insisted.

Misaki looked him in the eye. She could see her own face reflected in the pool of hazel. "We need to get rid of the press. Don't you agree?"

Katashi gave a terse nod in response.

"They not only ruin our safe learning environment, but also intrude on our privacy here. I, as Student Council president, need to maintain that environment. I can't do that if I don't know how to get the reporters to leave. And in order to get them to leave, I have to know why they're here. Why are they here?"

Katashi ripped his gaze away, a scowl crossing his face. He said nothing.

"Katashi, _please_." Misaki hated the pleading tone her voice took on, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Why are they here? Who are they looking for?"

Still, Katashi remained silent.

"Is it you?"

Katashi shook his head, as if he himself wasn't quite sure of it.

"Then you won't mind if I throw you out into the courtyard, will you?"

Katashi whipped toward her, panic in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare," he growled.

Usui, hovering in the doorway, watched the scene play out with amusement and admiration. He barely noticed when a few other people came and joined him.

"Why?" Misaki inquired. "Why are they looking for you?"

Katashi didn't say anything.

"What's your family name?"

At the sudden question, Katashi started. Narrowing his eyes, he ventured, "Why do you want to know?"

"If you tell me, I won't let the media know you're here. If you don't, I swear I'll push you outside, right now. Which is it?"

Katashi gritted his teeth, knowing she had him.

"_What is your family name?" _Misaki repeated.

Finally, after a brief moment of still silence, he answered. "Igarashi,"


	5. (The title doesn't fit :P)

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 5

The Guy Who Holds the Key to yet More Secrets…?

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Since I've got nothing better to write in this little section, I'm just going to let you all get on with the story this time. Don't forget to review! Arigatou (Thank you)! ]

_Igarashi… _the name echoed throughout the room, ringing in Misaki's mind. _He was an Igarashi._

Katashi took advantage of her shock and shoved past her, towards the door. Usui thought of shooting his arm out, barring Katashi's exit. He looked to Misaki for a signal, but it never came. Instead, she stayed rooted in place, rendered speechless. Katashi slipped away, like a victim having just nearly escaped death. The small crowd near the door parted to clear a path for him.

Only then did Usui notice the gathered group that was watching with him. It was Sakura, Shizuko, Kanou, and Yukimara, probably come to look for Misaki. They, too, had a stunned expression on their faces. Nobody said anything for a while, each of their minds struggling to cope with this new information. It wasn't until the bell rang, officially starting the school day, did Misaki snap out of it.

She hurried out from the empty classroom before the students arrived, the others trailing after her. When she entered into the hallway, a large amount of students were still gathered around the windows, completely ignoring the bell. "Get to class!" she shouted over the din. "The bell has rung!"

The next couple of minutes were spent with Misaki, Usui, Sakura, Shizuko, Kanou, and Yukimara herding all the spectators into their homerooms. After such a revelation, they were all thankful for a distraction. Well, all of them except Usui, who most likely would've known somehow; though Misaki was still trying to figure out where exactly he got that skill. Probably came with all his other unearthly non-human skills.

Misaki quickly thanked everyone for their help, and set off to class. When Sakura and Yukimara called out for her to wait, she pretended to not have heard them and continued walking. She felt bad about it, but right now, Misaki felt like she just needed some time alone to digest the hard blow.

* * *

A whole week had passed, and finally the reporters had given up. Misaki hadn't seen Katashi for the remainder of the week either, figuring that he was either avoiding the press or holding a grudge against her. She sighed. At least there would be no more ruckus out in the front gates every morning and they could get back to their usual routine.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Misaki scolded, after having a body collide with hers. She turned to look at the person who had bumped into her and did a double-take. "Katashi?"

Katashi was weighing between a smirk and a scowl. He finally settled on a half-hearted scowl. "Don't look so surprised. I go to this school, don't I?" He proceeded to walk away, but Misaki wasn't going to let go so easily.

"Wait!" she called after him.

Katashi didn't, but turned his head ever so slightly to show that he was listening.

"You need to tell me more."

"I've already told you more than you should know."

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business."

"An Igara—" she bit down the next syllable. "Someone like you, why would you be here?"

A smirk flashed on and off Katashi's face, like a bolt of lightning—here then, gone now. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"The school board knows. If you don't tell me, I can always go to them."

"Then go to them," Katashi picked up his speed, making his way through the courtyard. He was almost at the front gate, almost escaped, when Misaki appeared from nowhere in front of him. "What do you _want?" _Katashi snapped irritably.

"Please," Misaki locked eyes with him. "I need to know more."

Katashi looked extremely uncomfortable. "I…" For a split second Misaki actually thought that he was going to tell her. But then the doubt weighed in, like heavy storm clouds on a beautiful sunny day, drowning all the promise away. Katashi bit down on his lower lip. "I've already said too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not supposed to know about this. None of you are."

"About what?"

Katashi jostled past her, but Misaki was back in front of him again in a flash. Then, he did something completely unexpected. Katashi flipped Misaki over his shoulder in a single, simple movement, barely making sure she landed on her feet, before darting into the crowd leaving campus. "Hey, come back!" she shouted, but the distant chatter carried her words away. Even though Katashi tried his best to blend in, Misaki could still spot him, moving incongruously through the ranks of Seika students.

If it wasn't for her part-time job after school, she would've followed him. Even as she made her way back to the school building, Misaki thought of turning back and going after him, to further unravel the mystery of this kid. Suddenly, something hit her; something she should've realized a long time ago—why Katashi struck her as familiar, even though she could've sworn she'd never seen him before. He'd said his last name was Igarashi. Igarashi, as in _Igarashi Tora? _


	6. Igarashi Katashi, Who is He?

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 6

Igarashi Katashi, Who is He?

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: I've decided to be nice and cut a bit of the suspense of who Katashi is in this chapter. It's kind of confusing right now, but I promise I'll clear it all up soon. This is just a peek into Katashi's world, a taste of what he's thinking. The full explanation will come soon enough. Please review! Enjoy!]

Katashi wondered through the streets aimlessly, observing the buildings and people around him. They felt so different from what he was used to, so foreign. But for once, he felt like was a free from the cage of his life. He could walk amongst these people and have them treat him the same way they did everyone else. They wouldn't demand anything from him, like his father had. They wouldn't try to mold him into something he was not. They wouldn't expect him to be like his brother. He was one of them, for the time being, and he was free from it all.

Katashi passed by a bar, remembering with scorn how his father loved to spend time there. In secret, of course, to "maintain the honorable Igarashi name". Katashi quickened his pace. His stupid father was the whole reason he was in this mess. If it wasn't for his controlling ways, he would at least be able to deal with his life. But no, his dominating pride had to be put before the happiness of his sons.

Katashi kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk, sending it skidding across the road. He continued walking, letting his legs take him wherever they took him. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was _away_—away from his father, away from all the demanding expectations, away from that world.

He didn't want to be a part of it anymore. He wanted it all to disappear. Why couldn't it? His family would most likely be glad to get rid of him. His brother was the heir, anyways. Who cared if he faded away? Would they even notice? No, because that was how his family functioned. That was how rich people functioned.

Katashi found himself up on a hill overlooking the city. An old cherry tree stood at the very top. [A/N: Sound familiar? It should, because it's the one Shintani fell off of when he was young.] Katashi swung onto one of the branches, hoisting himself up. He repeated the process until he went as high as he could climb. From high up in the tree, he could smell the sakura blossoms, a sweet, delicate scent that matched the delicate, pale pink flower.

He leaned back as far as he dared and closed his eyes. He could imagine all his stress, all his anger, all his frustration being washed away into the peaceful scene. He wasn't Igarashi Katashi anymore. He was everyone, and no one, all at the same time. He was free, free to do whatever he wished regardless of his father. He could soar high into the clouds like an eagle and never come back. There were no chains weighing him down anymore. They were gone, dissolved into thin air, along with all his problems. He could fly free like a bird escaped from its cage.

But then the harsh slap of reality woke him from his daydreaming. He couldn't get away from it, try as he might. Even though he was temporarily freed, he knew that one day, sooner or later, he'd have to go back. And once he did, he would be stuck there forever, until the day he died. Katashi also knew that his family wouldn't let him go so easily. True, they all favoured his brother over him, but he was still an heir to the Igarashi inheritance. If anything happened to his brother, he would have to take over.

Sighing, Katashi slowly opened his eyes. The sun would soon be below the horizon. The chill of night air was creeping in, like a sly thief in the dead of night. He didn't want to let go of his fantasy, almost wanting to believe it real, but he didn't have a choice. Katashi descended from the tree and headed to what was filling in as his temporary home.

* * *

Misaki waited another five minutes for the Internet. No luck. She sighed, deciding to call it a night and get some sleep. The computer service in her house was slow, and normally she wouldn't have minded, but tonight was different. A sneaking suspicion had made its way into her mind: what if Katashi was related to Igarashi Tora?

Igarashi wasn't too uncommon of a family name, but she couldn't ignore the thought. There was also some evidence collected from her memory—the martial arts move, when he threw her over his shoulder, was that judo? President Igarashi had said he was judo expert. The smirking, the hand-in-one-pocket pose… that was all very similar to how Igarashi-kaichou behaved. That would explain the feeling of familiarity around him, and also why he always seemed so out of place in Seika. But what didn't match was the physical description of Katashi. Katashi's eye colour was darker and his hair was a shade lighter than Igarashi Tora's features.

Misaki had wanted to Google him, because the Internet was bound to recognize an Igarashi, but the service on their old computer wasn't cooperating. It would load for what felt like hours on end, then come up with a page that read, "Cannot connect to…. Please check your connection and try again."

Finally, Misaki gave up. She turned the ancient device off and went to bed. _Tomorrow, _she promised herself, _I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to find out who Katashi is, once and for all. _


	7. Misaki's Resolve?

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 7

Misaki's Resolve…?

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Um, I have a sort of request for you guest reviewers. The majority of guest reviews I've received all use the penname "Guest". This is sort of a problem because it's all the same name, I can't really tell if the reviewer is one that's already reviewed or a whole other person. Also, it's kind of hard for me to address one of them, since there is more than one person going by the penname of "Guest". This has been brought to my attention a while ago, but now I actually want to reply to one of my guest reviews and I'm not sure I can convey the message to the correct "Guest" like this. I'm suggesting—well, more like recommending—that you either register an account or review through a more unique penname. Thank you, and please continue sending in reviews! They're very much welcomed and encouraged!]

"You want me to what?" Kanou looked puzzled, as if he hadn't quite heard her correctly.

"Hypnotize Katashi. He won't tell me anything, and this is the only way I can make him talk." Misaki repeated.

"But, uh, if he doesn't want to rehash it, shouldn't we respect that and leave him be?" Kanou knew he was treading on thin ice, so he selected his words carefully, not wanting to set her off.

"It's for the security for Seika."

"And for your own selfish reasons too?" Kanou spoke slowly, meticulously making his point.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble using your hypnotic skills on me for selfish reasons."

Kanou turned away, uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. Please, will you help me or not?"

"Alright," Kanou agreed, still a little reluctant. "But I'm warning you, hypnotism won't solve everything."

* * *

Misaki managed to pull Katashi aside for a little talk during lunch break, although he was giving her the cold shoulder. "I'm not telling you anything." he stated firmly. [A/N: That's kinda a pun since 'Katashi' means 'firm, hard', in case you didn't know.]

"I'm not going to make you," Misaki said. He spun around to face her, surprised.

"Really?" he asked, voice laced with suspicion. If anything, Katashi had learned from his life that good things always came with a catch.

"I'm not," Misaki promised. "But he is." She stepped aside to let Kanou into the empty classroom.

Before Katashi could say anything, Kanou silently slid off his glasses, all the while holding Katashi's gaze. The blonde was frozen in a defensive stance—which Misaki suspected was, in fact, judo—with every muscle taut. Kanou spoke in a low, calm tone, lulling and hypnotic. "We are your friends." he began. "You can trust us. We want to help you."

Katashi's eyes seemed to glaze over, as he echoed, "I can trust you. You want to help."

"That's right," Kanou urged. "We're your friends. Now, tell us why you are here."

Katashi's voice was hollow as he answered, as if he was in a trance—which he was. "I was tired of the rich life. Of shallow people, who cared only of status and costly possessions. Where people judge you by what you are, not _who _you are. Where every person you consider a friend is just there for your convenience and every person you consider family is just there, using you for_ their_ convenience. Where everything is just one long competition, to see who can earn the most money, get the highest status, and reap the most benefits at whatever cost.

I wanted to try something new, since I thought there was much more to life that just that, so I came to Seika. I want to experience what it is like to live without servants, special privileges, and money. I want to see life through a normal person's ey—"

Kanou held up his hand, silencing Katashi. Misaki looked over to him, confused. "Why'd you stop him?"

"He's lying," Kanou didn't waver, didn't hesitate. He was certain of it. "The hypnosis has not taken affect."

"What?" Misaki's head snapped towards Katashi.

Sure enough, Katashi was smirking, the glazed eyes and hollow tone returned to normal. "Hmph, I've gotta admit, you're gifted, Spectacles-kun. Most hypnotists my father hired couldn't even tell the difference. And those idiots call themselves professionals."

"Wait, so all that you just said… it was a lie?" Misaki struggled to comprehend. It was like wandering through a maze of mirrors—just when you think you've succeeded, it turns out that it was just another illusion that you fell for… again.

"A very convincing and intricately thought-out lie," Kanou confirmed. "I take it you're one of those few who are able to resist hypnosis?"

Katashi nodded. He peered wearily at Misaki from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you just give it up already? From what I've heard, you, as Student Council President, have a lot more on your hands to worry about than employing a hypnotist to interrogate me." He rolled his eyes. "As entertaining as it was at first, it's starting to get tiring now. Save your energy. You're wasting it here." And with that, Katashi strode out of the classroom, leaving Misaki and Kanou staring after him.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki was staring at the television in disbelief. A blown-up photo of Katashi filled the whole screen, along with the headline scrolling across the bottom, "Igarashi Katashi, Presumably at Boarding School, Spotted outside Seika High". _So that's what the reporters were trying to investigate… _she thought.

The news feed continued, with the anchor explaining how Katashi was just recently spotted outside Seika, when his parents claimed him to be at a boarding school dedicated to training wealthy teens. A short video clip followed, obviously taken from a street camera given the low video quality, of a blonde figure entering the school among a group of other students. It wasn't a clear shot, but Misaki could tell it was him.

"We cannot confirm this rumor yet," the female anchor spoke to the camera. "But we have sent out the best of our crew to investigate. So far, there has been no further evidence, but the possibility lingers. We will keep you posted, so check back again next week."

The news channel switched to an infomercial, and Misaki turned the TV off. Stunned speechless, she dialed Sakura's number, to ask if she was seeing it too, or it Misaki was just delusional from desperation.


	8. (The title's too long to fit)

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 8

The Difference between the Igarashi Brothers…

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Here, at last, is the long-awaited scene I know you've all been anticipating… (drumroll please) a crystal-clear explanation of who Katashi is! A few of you might have guessed—I was trying to foreshadow in many of the previous chapters—but here's the confirmation! It still might be a little cryptic, though. Depends on how well you can interpret the clues I'm throwing out there. As my English teacher says, "Readers are dumb." Her words, not mine. :P]

That morning, the Student Council of Miyabigoaka was in an intense debate between renovating the ballroom and putting the money towards construction of a new spa. "We're not an all-female school," the secretary was saying. "The spa will be only of benefit to the female population."

"That is not true," one of the committee members countered. "Male and female alike are able to enjoy a relaxing period of time at the spa."

"The ballroom is used for visitors as well as the students." Another disagreed. "We should consider the interests of the majority, which is renovating the ballroom."

"The ballroom is in divine condition. It is not in need of renovation. A spa, however, will be a great addition to Miyabigoaka." A third committee member objected.

"But it will cost more than renovating what is already there," Maki pointed out. "If we put the money to ballroom renovations, we will have proceeds left over for other projects as well."

"The vice has a point," mumbled a fourth committee member.

"Then why don't we do this," Tora proposed, standing up. "There is more than enough space in the changing rooms, correct? I suggest that we take the extra space and renovate it into a small spa, which will take up no more than a third of our proceeds. The rest of the money will be given to fund renovations for the ballroom." Murmurs of agreement surged through the Student Council Room. Tora motioned for Maki to handle the poll (it was common courtesy in the Student Council, even when the result of the polling was more than palpable).

"All in favour, please stand." Maki requested. Everyone stood. "All against?" A heavy silence followed, as no one made a move. "Then it is settled. The renovations begin next week."

"Dismissed," Tora said, and all the members of the Student Council thanked him before flooding out the door.

"Aren't you coming, kaichou?" Maki questioned, lingering in the doorframe. "Classes begin in ten minutes."

Tora shook his head, "You go ahead. I have… business to take care of."

Maki nodded, although he looked like he wanted to oppose. "Of course," And he backed out of the room.

Just then, as if on cue, Tora's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered the call. "Hello Father," he greeted. "Yes, I did… What? No, I'm afraid not… Of course. I will take care of it." He ended the call, and fury enveloped him. He picked up the nearest object—which just happened to be a dart—and hurled it absently at the wall. It hit the target right smack-dab in the bulls eye, but he didn't notice or care. "I'm gonna murder him for making me deal this shit," Tora growled to himself.

* * *

"Yes, I'm seeing it too!" Sakura squealed. "What do you think it means? Should I call Shizuko?"

Ignoring the second question, Misaki replied, "I'm not sure what it means. But there's going to be trouble if everyone else in school finds out."

"Oh, should I call Usui-kun?"

"What? No! What's with that question all of a sudden?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm kidding. So what are you going to do? About Igarashi-kun, I mean."

"I don't know. Everything I've tried failed." Misaki answered honestly.

"And that would be…?"

"Scaring it out of him, interrogation, hypnotism,_ stalking_…" She emphasized the last word at Sakura accusingly.

"All except that last one, you did without me? I'm not trying to be clingy, but don't you think it's dangerous confronting him all by yourself? You never know what he could do to you."

Misaki laughed. _You have no idea, _she thought remembering how Katashi flipped her over his shoulder. "I'm fine. I can protect myself."

Sakura didn't respond for a while. Finally, when Misaki was about to ask if she was still there, she sighed. "Next time you can't go alone, alright? The Igarashi family has lots of influence and power. I don't want you getting involved in that, okay, Misaki?"

"Yes, alright," Misaki promised. "I'll see you at school, Sakura. I should get going since I have to walk there. Bye."

"Bye. Be careful!"

* * *

Katashi swung open the door to his apartment, about to head to school, and stopped upon seeing the person awaiting him on the other side. "Aniki…" he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Tora, needing no further invitation, swept into the apartment through the open door. He regarded his surroundings disdainfully. "I still don't understand why you'd prefer to live here rather than at home." He stated, taking his time and not bothering to acknowledge Katashi's question. "It's so… dull in comparison."

"Maybe because I can actually obtain some privacy without microphones in every room," Katashi shot back. "What do you want, aniki? I'm not going back, if that's what you're here for."

Tora tossed him a humorless smile. "I don't want anything. It's Father that wants."

Katashi narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? I have to get to school, so there's not much time—"

"Sit," It was an order, not a suggestion. Katashi did as told, taking a seat on the couch. Tora reached for the remote, and turned the TV on to the news channel. "Explain this."

Katashi swerved his gaze to the screen. He watched the news feed playing before him in silence, his expression of stone. When it was over, Tora switched to another channel. The same story was being broadcasted. Then another. Then another. Three more, all of the same news story, then Tora shut off the TV.

"Father is furious." Tora began, his face and voice of cool composition. If Katashi didn't know him as well as he did, he would've thought that Tora wasn't mad. But Katashi did know him well, and he could see the seething anger boiling below the surface. "Mother is worried sick, and I've just been pulled out of a Student Council meeting to deal with you. What's the meaning of this?"

"They said it was a rumor. There is no proof that that was me in the video." Katashi reasoned coolly. "Now if that is all, please excuse me. I have school." He proceeded to get up, but Tora halted him.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so," he said icily. "Father is currently extending to you mercy. You have three days to fix this by whatever methods—should you lie, bribe, or kill—or else you're coming back. I will be coming to check up on you on the third day. We are clear?"

Katashi nodded mutely, though all he really wanted to do was punch Tora in the stomach, and yell, "Clear as the damn crystal gets!" But he knew that the end result would not be to his advantage. Tora was twice as strong as him and with more experience. Not only that, but you didn't mess with an Igarashi in general. Especially not an Igarashi as successful and influential as Igarashi Tora.

"Good," Tora smirked. "Oh, and one more thing," He drew a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Katashi.

"What's this?" Katashi inquired.

"It causes amnesia. I'd suggest slipping it in Ayuzawa-kaichou's food."

Katashi stared down at the glass vial, the length of his pinky finger, weighing down in his palm. It contained a murky liquid. "You're telling me to drug the president?" But when he looked up, Tora was already gone, the door left ajar.


	9. What Will You Do Now, Katashi?

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 9

What Will You Do Now, Katashi?

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Hey, you guys, I've noticed that you haven't really been reviewing lately. :( Are you mad at me for not making it a MisakixTora story? Or you don't like the plot twist? Please let me know; I want to improve my story. I like hearing your opinions and thoughts, so please send them in! Thank you!]

The student body of Seika was buzzing with anxiety. News of Igarashi Katashi had made its way through the entire student population, causing not only excitement but amazement. To think, an Igarashi was among them? It was unbelievable. Even though Igarashi Tora would occasionally drop by to discuss matters with the Student Council, it was nothing compared to Igarashi Katashi actually _attending_ their school. It was as close to a celebrity as they could get.

_So much for not letting the news get out,_ Misaki groaned inwardly to herself. "Cell phones away!" she snapped, this time at not only the boys but the girls too. "You know that electronics aren't allowed on campus!" Most of them ignored her, thumbs still rapidly texting. "Now, or I'll compensate them!" she threatened. That did the trick.

She glanced around the classroom, spotting Usui outside in the hallway, watching her. Annoyed and embarrassed for some unknown reason, Misaki mouthed, _Get to class. _Usui shook his head and beckoned for her to come. She glared at him. Usui smirked. She turned away, hoping he would leave. Surreptitiously glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he was unfazed, still looming in the same spot. Grunting, she got up and headed for him.

Once outside the classroom and with the door shut securely behind her, Misaki demanded, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting to your own class?"

"I heard the news." Usui stated, as if she hadn't spoken. "What're you going to do, kaichou?"

Misaki sighed. "Honestly? I don't know." She peered at him wearily, attempting a smile. "That guy's almost as confusing as you, Usui."

"But I've already told you, Ayuzawa, if you want to know anything about me, all you have to do is ask."

She tore her gaze away. "…I need to go. I can't be late for class, and everyone's probably texting again without me in there. You should get to class, too." Misaki reached for the door. But Usui grabbed her wrist before she could turn it. She twisted her head back to look at him. "Wha—"

He pulled in, so close to her that she could feel his breath warming her ear. "Be careful around him, Ayuzawa." Usui whispered, before releasing her. Red-faced, Misaki yanked open the door and darted inside. When the blush had faded, she sat at her desk, the words repeating themselves in her mind. _Be careful around him, Ayuzawa. _It was exactly what Sakura had said.

* * *

Katashi was absent for the following three days. Misaki kept an eye out for him at lunch breaks and after school, but he never showed. On the fourth day, she finally spotted him, wandering the edges of campus during lunch. When she headed over to approach him, Sakura bounded up to him first. "Hey, Igarashi-kun! I haven't seen you around since—" she was abruptly cut off.

"Don't," Katashi's eyes narrowed to slits. "call me that. I'm not one of them anymore."

Sakura shrank back, clinging to Misaki's arm now in fear.

"What do you mean, 'you aren't one of them anymore'?" Misaki echoed.

"An Igarashi would never come to this school in a thousand years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misaki was getting really ticked off already.

"If not on business, a true Igarashi wouldn't be caught dead around here." Katashi elaborated. "Rich people tend to keep to their world, the world they've constructed for themselves, and avoid all commoners. They don't like to be reminded that we all share one planet."

She wanted to hit him. Oh, yeah, did she want to hit him. A rather large crossvein was popping above her head, an ominous aura sprouting from behind her.

"You look like you want to say something," Katashi observed.

Misaki blinked, the words striking something inside her. She staggered back a step, shock evident in her movements.

Katashi regretted his choice of diction as recognized the look on her face. Suddenly, the small vial inside his pocket seemed like a good idea after all. His hand instinctively moved to hover over his left pant pocket. "Don't look at me like that," he cautioned.

Sakura noted the strange atmosphere, glancing quizzically at Misaki. She was surprised to see the president's face paling. "Sakura, could you please let us have a moment in private?" Misaki asked.

"Sure," Sakura backed away, sensing that she probably shouldn't get involved. Rarely did Misaki send her off like that, so if she did, then it had to be for a good reason.

Misaki's eyes focused intently on Katashi's. "You better tell me what's going on. What's your connection to him?"

"To who?" Katashi stalled, playing dumb.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. 'You look like you want to say something', eh? Who does that sound like?"

"I don't know,"

"Fine. Then for the sake of going in circles, I'll cut to the chase. What's your connection to Igarashi Tora?"

Katashi's jaw flexed, saying nothing.

"I'm done playing this game. I'm not toying around with you, Katashi. I'm serious."

"What makes you think I'm playing games? I'm serious, too."

"What's your connection to him? It's either tell me and I'll do whatever I can to help or have to whole school get involved."

Katashi reached into his pocket, clasping the vial tightly. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"Yes…?"

He fished the vial out and held it up for Misaki to see. "After I explain, you take this."


	10. The Two Brothers Meet, One on One

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 10

The Two Brothers Meet, One on One

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Sorry if I took so long… writer's block takes a while to overcome. Anyways, I'm back now and with a new chapter! Please review! Note: 'Aniki' is a polite way of saying 'Onni-chan/san', meaning 'elder brother'.]

Misaki stared at the small object in Katashi's hand. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"It's not poison, if that's what you're thinking." Katashi smirked. "So are we agreed?"

"Fine," Misaki wasn't completely sure if trusting him was a good idea; after all, he was an Igarashi. And after a few incidents with Igarashi Tora, she knew just how manipulative an Igarashi could be. But right now, it was the only way she could get answers. "Now how are connected to him?"

Katashi checked to make sure no one around them was listening in, then whispered, "He's my brother,"

Misaki, unintentionally, let out a surprised laugh. "President Igarashi doesn't seem like the brotherly type," she commented. _Then again, neither did Usui. _[A/N: Remember, Misaki hasn't met Gerard yet. Usui has told her he has an older brother, but that's all she knows.]

Katashi shrugged. "Well, whatever." he began walking away.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"That's all I agreed to, isn't it? Oh, and here." He gently tossed her the vial.

Misaki snatched it from the air, examining the glass object in her palm. She shoved in her pocket, figuring she could take it later. She ran after Katashi. Just as she was a few steps away from him, she heard sounds of a vehicle pulling up at the front gates. Both Misaki and Katashi stopped and turned to see what it was.

Katashi cursed quietly. _I didn't think that he'd actually come here to check up on me… _

Misaki couldn't say she was surprised. A sleek black limo was parked at the front gates, Igarashi Tora and Maki Kanade emerging from it. "Should I be worried?" she looked to Katashi, half joking, half serious. Katashi's stony expression was all the answer she required. She gestured for him to go, expecting him to hide or something. Instead, he headed in the direction of the gates. Misaki followed after him.

"Ayuzawa-kaichou," Tora put a hand to his chest, dipping down in a polite bow. Maki did the same. Tora glanced at Katashi, the slightest fraction of a smirk breaking out. "Ah, Katashi, it's been a while, no?"

Katashi only nodded, holding Tora's gaze.

Misaki's eyes drifted from one Igarashi to the other, taking in the signs that she'd missed before. Their angular facial features, as sharp as their occasional venomous tones; the perfunctory smiles plastered across their faces, showing a fake sincerity that must have taken years to master; the way they gazed at one another, blank and guarded but not hating.

"Do you need something here, Igarashi-kaichou?" Misaki asked, remembering her manners before he noticed her scrutiny. "How about talking in the Student Council Room?"

"That won't be necessary. We're just here to pick up Katashi-kun. I have something to say to him, in private."

Misaki bit down on her lip, unsure whether or not she should agree. But before she could say anything, Katashi answered for her. "Of course,"

Tora and Maki both bid her a quick good-bye, before escorting Katashi into the limo and climbing in themselves. It drove off almost immediately, leaving Misaki alone at the gates. She suddenly felt sorry for Katashi for some reason. Perhaps it was due to how she couldn't help but notice the panic in his eyes as he clambered into the limo…

* * *

Tora pushed open the polished oak double doors to the Student Council Room of Miyabigoaka. He expected a few committee members to be there, sneaking in a bit of work during lunch break, but thankfully, it was empty. "Maki, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of your lunch break?" Tora suggested, casting his companion a sidelong glance. "I can handle it from here."

"Ah, yes," Maki bowed in respect, before leaving the two brothers alone.

Tora waited until after hearing the soft _click _of the fully closed door before speaking. "You do remember what I said to you last time I called you here, right?"

"That time when I was being followed by kaichou and her friends?" Katashi leaned against one of the smooth wooden desks. "Yes, I remember."

"I told you to appease Father at any cost. I can only cover for you so much before I start to—"

"I get it, your image comes first. You need to maintain that perfect image of yours, and I can't get in the way."

"You have an image to maintain as well, Katashi. And so far, all you've displayed is disobedience and selfishness."

"So? It's not like anyone but Father cares. You're the treasure of the family, the sun everyone revolves around, the prestigious Igarashi heir. Barely anyone knows I exist."

"The media knows, and that's more than enough people to please. You don't get it, Katashi. The paparazzi are always out there looking for juicy gossip stories, and we can't afford to give them any. It's not only me they're after; if you get caught like this, all our success may go to waste. The family—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The family business comes before anything else," Katashi rolled his eyes. "That even includes our own happiness, huh?"

Tora sat down at the president's desk, lacing his fingers together and peering over them at Katashi. "A prospering business is happiness, in knowing that you've accomplished what so many can only dream for."

"_I'm_ not dreaming for it,"

Tora sighed, his complexion completely calm and controlled. "Luckily for you, the news of your sighting has been taken care of. I have seen to it that the press was bribed into believing that it must have just been a mistake, and is nothing more than a rumor. The incident is forgotten as far as you're concerned. But this is the last time I babysit you, understood? The next time something like this leaks, you're on your own."

Katashi opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the right words, until he finally settled on, "…Thank you, Aniki." He wasn't sure what else to say. Whether it was on his father's orders or Tora just helping him out because he was his brother, he was grateful for it.

Tora nodded once, before gesturing that he was free to go. Katashi went for it as quickly as possible without appearing rude, then upon spotting a limo waiting for him at the entrance of the school, he headed for that to take him back to Seika. Tora stayed in the room awhile longer, pulling out some undone Student Council work. _You'd better not cause any more trouble, Katashi, because you've no idea just how close your cover was to being blown this time…_


	11. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 11

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: I took this chapter's title from a Kelly Clarkson song. (I love Kelly Clarkson :D) It doesn't have any relation to the story whatsoever, but it sounded fitting since Katashi has hazel eyes. Plus, this chapter is mostly a collection of snippets of Katashi's life as an Igarashi, so it's like looking behind-the-scenes through his eyes. Please review! They mean a lot to me!]

Katashi stared out the tinted windows of the limo, absently watching the darkened figures outside as they passed. Silhouettes of trees, buildings, cars, and people reflected in his hazel eyes as he continued to stare. But Katashi's stare was not a watchful stare, more a blank one. A stare that was peering into another time, another place. A stare that was seeing a memory play out before him…

"_Where is Mariko?" Katashi demanded, gripping the arms of his chair so tightly he could feel his knuckles burn. He was in his father's office, sitting in the chair opposite his desk. A few days ago, his girlfriend had disappeared._

_His father peered back at him, his expression disapproving and cold. "She has transferred. She is no longer welcome at Miyabigoaka."_

"_Why? Is it because of me?" Katashi was practically shaking now. He was so angry he felt that he would rip out his father's eyes if he dared look into them. _

"_This is for your own good, Katashi. You'll do no good dating a girl like her. She's not good enough for an Igarashi."_

"_What have you done with her? Where is she?" Katashi couldn't imagine what his father would do to Mariko._

"_You don't have to worry about her anymore. She is taken care of."_

_Katashi's body burned with the desire to slap that gleeful look off his father's face. But knowing better, he stayed seated. "I do have to worry, Father. I love her."_

"_Do _not_ say that word!" His father thundered, pounding the desk. Then, calming down, "Katashi, you will thank me for this someday. We will find you an even better woman."_

"_There won't be a better woman! I only want Mariko! She's the only one I will ever love!" _

"_Trust me when I say this, son: never do things out of 'love', because in the end, what you will find out is that it does not exist." His father sneered. "The only one who truly loves you is you."_

_Katashi scowled and stormed out of the room._

The chauffeur cleared his throat, bringing Katashi back to the present. "We're here, sir." Katashi nodded him thanks and climbed out from the limo. He quickly slipped through the front gates, hoping no one had noticed him missing.

"You're back already, Katashi-kun?" Misaki greeted him. "I thought he'd take longer with you."

"Mm," he grunted, turning away and heading for the farthest corner of the campus.

"What's gotten into him…?" Misaki mumbled to herself, watching Katashi's retreating back with both concern and suspicion.

He reached the spot, sitting down on the grass with his legs laid out before him and his arms supporting his weight. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let another memory come flooding back to him.

"_Do it again!" the tutor instructed. "You need to keep your stance while fencing. It is critical."_

_Eight-year-old Katashi scowled at him, repeating the series of moves again._

"_No, no, no! You must keep your left hand behind your back, and your right foot in front of the left, and your right arm poised and ready to attack!" The tutor scrambled to perfectly position Katashi's limbs. "There, now try it again!"_

_Katashi did as he was told._

"_One more time," _

"_I feel sore," Katashi complained._

"_Then you're doing it right."_

"_But it hurts!"_

"_Your brother didn't seem to have any trouble doing it. You should learn a thing or two from him. Now, from the top."_

"_I can't!" Katashi whined, pushing the mask over his head. "I don't want to learn this anymore!"_

"_You can't quit just because it gets hard,"_

"_No one else in my class is learning fencing! They all get to go outside and play!"_

"_That's their loss. You, my boy, are very privileged to be learning valuable skills when all the other children are out there gaining none."_

"_Fencing is not a valuable skill! I'm never going to use it again!"_

"_Now, now, Igarashi-kun. Be grateful for what your parents are educating you with. From the top,"_

"_Ugh!" Katashi groaned, throwing the black-netted mask back down over his face and rehearsing the steps again. Though all the while, he was staring out the floor-to-ceiling window, watching the jubilant young children outside, laughing and smiling as they carelessly ran down the street._

The lunch bell rang again, jerking him from his thoughts. Katashi picked himself up, dusted the loose grass off his pants, and found his way to class. The sensei began the lesson, but Katashi tuned it all out. He was too busy reliving another moment of his past.

"_I'm home," Katashi surveyed the empty foyer and sighed. His parents were probably working late and his brother at Student Council. He was alone again, except for the gardener, who wasn't all that friendly; the chef, who was only slightly better company that the gardener; and the maid, who was probably already busy enough with cleaning the gigantic mansion to babysit him._

_By then, at age thirteen, he was already used to it, though. Katashi made his way up the grand spiraling staircase, through the lavishly decorated corridors filled with valuable antiques, and opened the polished oak double doors to his room. He set his bookbag beside his desk, noticing that the maid had rearranged his stuff (again). Then he pulled out his homework and started finishing up the problems. _

_About an hour into his studying, his phone vibrated. Katashi checked the Caller ID. Realizing it was his father, he was torn between knowing that he didn't want to answer it and knowing that he had to answer it. So, taking a deep breath, he pressed Talk. "Hello, Father?"_

"_Katashi, we would like you to come down to the Maki's newest restaurant to meet your brother's fiancé." His mother's voice informed him._

"_Aniki has a fiancé?" Katashi echoed, dumbfounded. _

"_Yes, your father had just arranged the engagement a week ago. Now that Tora's finally in high school, we thought that it was about time. You shall call her Chiyo-san, your soon-to-be sister-in-law. We will be expecting you in ten minutes, no later than fifteen."_

"_Wait, Mother, I don't know where the restaurant is,"_

"_Ask the chauffeur, he knows. We will be waiting for you," She hung up._

_Katashi stared at the phone for a while, trying to process the information. His brother was engaged? To someone he hasn't even heard of until just now? And at such an early age? Katashi knew that the actual wedding probably wouldn't be until a couple years later, but the idea of his brother being engaged was just… unfathomable. And if Tora would be engaged so soon, what did that mean for him…?_

_Then Katashi reminded himself that his mother would be expecting him, so he hurried downstairs and ringed up the chauffeur. _


	12. It's all about the Riches

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 12

It's all about the Riches

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: **READ THE CHAPTER FIRST, BUT DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS. THIS IS AN IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE.**

The North Wind and the Sun is a folktale about a traveler caught in a blizzard. The North Wind and the Sun have a competition over him, trying to see which one can make him take off his cloak. The Wind goes first, blowing hard with all its might at the traveler to try and blow the cloak away. But the harder the Wind blows, the tighter the traveler pulls the cloak around him.

When it's the Sun's turn, it bathes the traveler in warm light, making it so comfortable that he takes off his cloak from the heat. The lesson of the story is that brute force will never work as well as gentle coaxing. When Misaki refers to Katashi as "the North Wind and the Sun", she's talking about how she couldn't get him to spill no matter how hard she pushed and now that she's not trying, he comes to her and starts to talk.]

Misaki turned the small glass vial around in her hand, inspecting it like a priceless and fragile artifact. She held it up to the light, taking in the swishing liquid inside. It was translucent, like frosted glass, and made tiny bubbles like foam when rocked. She knew it was a promise, and she always kept her promises, but Misaki couldn't really bring herself to drink it. She just had this bad feeling about it…

"What's that, prez?"

Misaki jerked up, instinctively closing her fist around the object. "U- Usui! Don't just pop up without warning, you alien!"

He chuckled, placing a hand on the desk. "So, it seems that Ayuzawa's been busy lately. I've been feeling kind of lonely without you."

Misaki swiped a hand across her face, in attempt to hide an oncoming blush, and retorted, "Then go make some friends, or find someone else to stalk! I'm busy!"

"Aw, now. That's no way to treat someone who's concerned about you."

"W-well, there's nothing you'd need to be concerned about! I'm fine,"

"Oh? What's this, then?" Subconsciously, Misaki's fist had relaxed while she was talking to him, and Usui had carefully slid the vial out from her fingers. He now dangled it playfully it front of her.

"Hey, give it back!" Misaki lunged forward in her chair, reaching for the stolen object.

Usui stepped back, moving the vial out of her reach. "Come on, kaichou, you can do better than that,"

And so the battle began…

After fifteen straight minutes of keep-away, Misaki finally managed to take the vial back. She wiped the sweat off her brow and tucked the glass vial into her shirt pocket. Sitting back down at the Student Council President's desk, she glared up at Usui. "What are you still doing here? You've had your fun already, right?"

Usui shot her a hurt look. "Misa-chan's so cold to me," he complained.

"Don't call me that here!" she hissed, checking to make sure no one overheard.

"Nobody's out there," Usui reassured her.

"Hmph," Misaki grunted, resting her chin on her chest, trying to slow her tired breathing. "You never know."

"So, what was in that vial? I've never seen you so desperate to get something back,"

"I'm not desperate! It's just… a promise I made."

"A promise, hmm?" Usui pushed off the desk, striding towards the door. "It doesn't sound like Ayuzawa to promise to take a drug."

"What do you mean—" Misaki looked up, but Usui had already disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Kaichou," Tora glanced up briefly to see a committee member standing in front of him. The student placed a crisp white envelope on top of the unfinished pile of student council work on his desk. "A letter from Director Maki,"

"Thank you, Takata," Tora said, giving him a small nod. Takata gave a slight bow and retreated back to his own desk.

Tora finished the paper he was working on, set it on the completed pile, and reached for the envelope. He carefully peeled off the seal and took out the folded letter inside. After scanning over its contents, Tora was about to tuck the letter back inside its envelope when he noticed another, smaller sheet.

He slid it out from the envelope, eyes widening at the words. _By the way, your father has asked me to inform you of your brother's engagement to Tsukamoto Miya-san. I believe you will be the one to announce it formally at the event at my son's new restaurant in a little under a month. _

Tora smirked, slipping both sheets of paper back into the envelope and shoving it into his bookbag. _So Katashi's engaged, eh? He won't like this… _He had just gotten back to his student council work when Takata appeared at his desk again. "The construction workers for ballroom renovations are here," he informed the president.

Tora glanced at his watch disdainfully. "They're late ten minutes. Deduct an eighth of their payment. We only hire the best."

"I will have the treasurer do so immediately," Takata said obediently, before withdrawing with another bow.

Tora reached into his pocket for his phone. Quickly typing in a few characters, he sent Katashi a text about his new fiancé. If he was to find out, Tora knew that Katashi would rather have it sooner than later.

* * *

After school, Misaki, Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimara and Kanou were all preparing to head home together (the girls and the boys separately, of course) when Katashi banged open the sliding door to the Student Council Room. Everyone turned to stare at him, confused with the sudden intrusion. "Katashi? Do you need something?" Misaki inquired, her voice showing her concern.

"I'll talk," he mumbled in a voice so quiet and resigned Misaki could barely make out his words. "I'll tell you everything."

"What's with this all of a sudden?"_ Could he be the type of guy like the North Wind and the Sun?_

Katashi scowled, hating the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He didn't want to believe them, much less say them, but now this was his only chance to stop them from coming true. "I'm… going to be in an arranged marriage."

A shocked silence followed, accompanied by a lot of jaw-dropping and incredulous gaping, as Katashi's words sank in. "You're… what?" Misaki deadpanned.


	13. Ashes, Ashes, We all Fall Down

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 13

Ashes, Ashes, We all Fall Down

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Now we're really diving deep into the depths of Katashi's history here. Have you got out your handkerchief and tissues? This chapter will be interlaced with emotion and drama. Let me know what you think! In other words, review onegai (please)!]

"Just this morning I was single, and now—out of nowhere—my father decides to engage me to this complete stranger! Don't look at me like it's my fault!" Katashi held his hands up defensively against the gawking looks directed at him. "Trust me; I tried to get out of it…"

_"What do mean I'm engaged!? When did this happen, Father?" Katashi demanded into the phone, yet keeping his voice low enough that any passing teacher wouldn't notice and catch him skipping class. (After reading his brother's text, Katashi faked a headache and excused himself to the "nurse's office".)_

_ "It's a great chance to establish valuable connections, Katashi. I'm sure you'll grow to like her." His father didn't bother to acknowledge Katashi's questions._

_ "You can't expect me to go through with this! I'm not going to marry a complete stranger just because you told me to!"_

_ "She's not a complete stranger. Tsukamoto-san was in the same judo course you and your brother took last year."_

_ "Okay, so I've met her once. That doesn't make it any better!"_

_ "Katashi, she's a great woman. Smart, beautiful, with a respectable family name… what more could you ask for?"_

_ "I didn't even know of her existence until today!"_

_ "I've already taken everything into consideration. The engagement will be official after the announcement at the Maki's butler café in around a month. You will marry this girl, no exceptions."_

_ "Father—" The line went dead, his father having hung up._

"I-I'm sorry," Misaki forced her face into a more neutral expression. "We aren't helping, are we?"

"Here," Sakura pulled out a chair, motioning for Katashi to sit. "You can tell us whenever you're ready."

Katashi didn't take the seat but instead settled down on the desk. "Our life didn't start out this bad. Up until the age of nine, Aniki and I were treated like princes. Pampered and spoiled—your average rich kid. Whatever we wanted, all we had to do was ask, and before that sentence was even completed… there it was, right in front of you, tied with a crisp red bow. It was like a dream. But, like at dreams, it came to an end way too soon…" Katashi's expression grew distant, his mind drifting elsewhere.

"On Aniki's tenth birthday, he was introduced into a completely new side of the world. He began taking multiple lessons, studying late, and even was elected as class representative. With each passing day, I saw less of him. Of course, the nannies and other workers tried to distract me from it, giving me candy and all the newest toys, but I couldn't miss the changed look in his eye.

"When I reached that age, everything changed for me as well. There were now expectations of me, and rather high ones at that. I was introduced to a new schedule, one filled with a wide array of lessons in judo, history, chess, calligraphy, socialization, and piano, along with a wider collection of ever-alternating tutors.

"I was taught to act perfect, even if I wasn't, and always do what's best for the business. I was cast into a world where even the tiniest mistake could cost you everything. At that time, all the expensive toys and items from before almost seemed frivolous; nothing more than child's play that I've now grown out of."

Suddenly, Katashi pounded the desk he was perched on, startling everyone else. However, he didn't seem to notice, continuing his story with a darkened look on his face. "That's when things started going downhill. Now, if I wanted something, I had to earn it. Live up to Father's expectations, or prepare to suffer the worst. I tried to do what was asked of me, but it was never enough for Father. I just couldn't meet his standards, couldn't be the perfect son he wanted me to be… or at least, not as well as Aniki could.

"Aniki is the gem of the family. He gets good grades, has an esteemed position in school, and—from when he started junior high—became a huge magnet for women. Kind of similar to that Usui guy… only Aniki has to work for his reputation. And it isn't nearly as easy an act as he makes it appear to be. Don't get me wrong, Aniki isn't a bad brother. He's only doing what he has to. And trust me, even though it doesn't look it, he hates it."

"Really?" Misaki's brows shot up, disappearing behind her bangs. "Igarashi-kaichou must be better of an actor than I came him credit for. I'd always thought that he enjoys having everyone at his heels, throwing around his money like he's got an endless supply."

"Where do think that acting skill comes from?" Katashi's gaze swung over to her, a sour look in them. "After years of being taught to 'mask your feelings in front of others', that all becomes a habit. If you ask anyone with a well-known name, they'll all tell you the same thing. They hate it. But like us, they've been taught to act like their life's a breeze, when they're actually working harder than you'd ever expect. They make it seem so carefree and effortless that the general public wouldn't have to slightest hint as to how miserable they are.

"But I didn't want to live my life like that. I don't know how Aniki puts up with it, but I can't do that. I hate how you're seen as nothing more than a puppet—put on a good show, or you're simply discarded. It's like our goal in life is to climb up this never-ending corporate ladder at any cost. And if you miss the next rung by even a little, you risk slipping down a couple more.

"And in addition to that, I can't stand the way you're told to treat others. It's bad enough that everyone's treating you like their tool, but we're even expected to do the same thing? And they're all okay with this? Do they honestly think that two wrongs make a right?" Katashi scowled, his hands balling into fists.

"It can't all be _that_ bad," Yukimara countered, getting uncomfortable with the dark atmosphere and trying to lighten things up.

"Yeah, there must be good times, too." Sakura readily agreed.

"Father doesn't permit 'good times' unless it benefits him," Katashi somewhat spat. "For instance, I had a girlfriend in my second year of junior high. She was the only one who wasn't out for my money and status, wasn't trying to get to Aniki through me, just truly saw _me_ and not my stupid title. And whenever I was with her, it's like all the bad things wash away and I could just forget them.

"But that wasn't good enough for Father. He wanted a rich girl, someone who was influential in the business world and could make us even richer. So he banished Mariko to who-knows-where and tells me 'we'll get you an even better woman'. What is she, a toy that could simply be replaced? And now Father thinks he's found that right woman for me to marry, only _I didn't even know of her existence until today_." Katashi let out a frustrated breath. "Is it wrong for me to want a break from it all?"

"About that," Misaki cut in. "How are you here? Surely your family doesn't approve of this and would try to get you back? Even Igarashi-kaichou came the other day…"

"Oh, I've been disowned by my parents. In rebellion to the way they were controlling my life, I'd occasionally make petty comments in front of guests and such, and they couldn't stand it. Said that I was 'disgracing the honorable Igarashi name' and 'not bringing our family honour' or something. Just a load of shit.

"So they decided to 'let me experience the commoner's ways until I feel that I've matured enough to come back and handle things like a true Igarashi'. Honestly, that's how they phrased it. Like I'd be so disgusted with the way of normal people that I'd come running back to them. They even told the press that I'm going to boarding school to train to become more gentlemanly—which, by the way, was the reason for the reporters that time—and made up such a complicated plan to enroll me in Seika, somewhere an Igarashi would never be expected to enroll."

"Wait, you've been disowned by your family?" Shizuko questioned.

"How come nobody's ever heard of it? Even if you've managed to hide it from the media, something would've leaked out through the attorneys, right?" Misaki added.

"Like I said, it's all a part of the meticulous cover story. I'm not _legally _disowned; could you believe how it'd be all over the news and on the cover pages of all the magazines? That would ruin the Igarashi reputation more than just a few snide comments of mine. Everyone's given a different story. The press has been told that I've gone to boarding school, my relatives believe that I'm being punished, and Seika's administrative council thinks that I want to experience life without special privileges to gain more knowledge for my future. It's complicated." Katashi sighed.

"So that's what the principal believes?" Misaki inquired, suddenly understanding it all.

Katashi nodded. "Yes,"

"Ah, that explains why he'd allow you to be only known by your given name." Kanou observed.

Again, Katashi nodded.

They all lapsed into a brief thoughtful silence. Finally, Misaki was the one who broke it. "Hey, Katashi?" The said boy looked up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," Katashi shrugged.

"You and President Igarashi are brothers, right? Then how come you two don't look alike?"

To everyone's surprise, he laughed. "We do, it's just that Aniki has highlights in his hair and wears contacts."

"Igarashi-kaichou needs glasses?" Misaki's baffled expression just sent Katashi into another fit of laughter.

"No, just colour contacts. You didn't think that his hair and eye colour was _real_, did you?"

"Um, well…"

Katashi burst out laughing again.

She regarded the laughing teen wearily. "You know, you really are quite like him."

"Him who?" Katashi finally managed to calm himself, raising an eyebrow.

"Your brother, of course,"

"Huh, that'd be a first,"

"Really, no one's ever told you you two were alike?"

"Quite the opposite. It's always me being compared to him. 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' or 'If only he was Tora-sama, then things would be a lot simpler' or 'How come your brother is so much easier to teach?' I get comments like that all the time, from Father, the servants, classmates, teachers, tutors—hell, I even get it from girls from time to time!

"It's like they're trying to shape me into something I'm not. Like Aniki's the mold and I'm the obstinate clay, refusing to fit in. I'm sick of it. I can't stand it. I'm not him and I never will be! Which makes me sort of glad he's changed his appearance; it puts more of a distance between us. Although the original plan was for both of us to change."

"Why didn't you?" Yukimara asked.

"The dye made my hair feel like straw, and the contacts were really uncomfortable. I ended up taking them out."

"Oh."

"You know, I really envy all of you." Katashi rested his chin in his hand, gazing out the window dreamily.

"Us?" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

"You don't know how much freedom you have." Katashi continued. "And don't tell me I've got more than you just because I'm rich, because even though money provides financial freedom, it limits your amount of free will. You all can be who you want to, without the media being there to judge you; you have a circle of real friends who aren't just backstabbing fakes who will gladly use you to gain personal advantages; and you can more or less choose your own path, instead of being forced into your parent's line of work.

"Seriously, if you're spending your time ogling magazines and worshipping the people in them, you're wasting your time. 'Cause in the end, all those possessions mean very little. Call me ungrateful, but I'd trade it all in to have at least some control over my life if I could. You commoners have no idea what you've got."

"So what are you going to do now…?" Misaki quietly voiced the real question. Now that they knew about Katashi's situation, what were they going to do about it?


	14. When You're Living on the Botttom

Ashes and Riches

By moonlight ray

Chapter 14

When you're living on the Bottom

Disclaimer: Maid-sama belongs to Fujiwara Hiro, not me. But I can wish, can't I?

[A/N: Man, I took longer than expected in completing this chapter! I apologize if I kept anyone waiting, but with school starting again and writer's block, I just didn't have that much time and inspiration to write. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. This time the title is a lyric from Kelly Clarkson's song, People Like Us. It actually goes, "It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom", but that would've been too long for a title. Well, read, review, and enjoy!]

"So what are you going to do now…?" Misaki's question still hung in the air, like a lonesome spirit that nobody was willing to reach out to, drifting across the silent room. The silence wasn't a peaceful one either. Katashi slid off the desk, treading soundlessly to the window. He looked down at the street, hazel eyes searching. A small movement in one of the hedges surrounding Seika's front gates confirmed his suspicion.

"When you leave, don't go alone," he cautioned, his back facing the Student Council Room.

"Hm? Why?" asked Sakura.

Katashi waved for them to come join him at the window and pointed down at the shrubbery. "Watch carefully." He waved.

Misaki shot him a strange look. As far as she could see, there was nobody there, not even on the sidewalks.

Suddenly, like a jack-in-the-box, a bodyguard in a black suit and dark shades popped up from the bush. He saluted up at Katashi, who nodded back. Then just as quickly as he had appeared, the guard darted behind the hedge once again, as if he had never been there.

"Was that…?" Misaki began. She didn't even have to finish her question.

"A bodyguard," Katashi confirmed, nodding affirmatively. "They're all over the place. They've most likely seen you with me a couple times by now and will try to threaten you into staying out of my case. So it's better if you go home in numbers, because they prefer to attack one at a time as to not attract too much unwanted attention."

"A-attack?" Yukimara echoed nervously.

"Grab you in a headlock from behind, whisper a few threats, get to agree to never come within a three-meter radius of me again… stuff like that." Katashi shrugged.

"Well, we were planning on leaving in groups anyways." Shizuko said. "But it would it be safer for all of us to go together?"

"No, that will just give them a chance to take you all down at once. There are more of them, a whole squad, each positioned at a different post. They're trained professionals so you wouldn't stand a chance. Unless…" Katashi's gaze slid over to Misaki. "Do you think you can hang around that Usui guy more often?"

"What? Why?" Misaki's back straightened, as if someone had jabbed her with a rather sharp pin.

"The guards know when they see a worthy opponent. Aniki can fight off an entire squad of guards, and I'm guessing that Usui guy can do the same. If you're with him, you're a lot safer. They wouldn't bother someone like him."

Misaki mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Damn right they wouldn't. Nobody in their right mind would want to assault a pervert like him."

Katashi heard her and he smirked.

"I'd better be getting home, then." Misaki gathered her things together. Sakura and Shizuko followed her lead. "See you tomorrow,"

It wasn't long after that Kanou left with Yukimara, leaving Katashi alone in the room. He stared out the window for a while longer before he, too, left for home.

* * *

The following weeks leading up to the Maki's restaurant event were uneventful, and Katashi barely caught sight of Misaki the whole time, save for a few glimpses of her scolding misbehaving guys out in the halls. He would spend the days in a daze, drifting in and out between the world of his thoughts and the real world. Two days prior to the event, Katashi arrived at his apartment door to find a crisp white envelope with gold trimming sitting there, as if a loyal pet patiently waiting for his master to return.

He picked it up and turned it over to find the words "From the desk of Igarashi Tora" inscribed in gold along the bottom right corner. Carefully peeling off the signature red wax seal that all wealthy businessmen tended to use, he slid out the contents of the envelope. A single slip of paper was all it contained. Katashi frowned, reaching again into the envelope.

That couldn't have been all, could it? There was no stamp on the envelope, so it must have been personally delivered by his brother. Other than his parents, he was the only one who knew of Katashi's apartment, and neither of his parents would even think of taking the risk to deliver the note to him. So why would Tora take the time and trouble of getting this paper to him?

Katashi unfolded it, his confusion escalating. It wasn't paper, but a ticket to a high-class spa. A small yellow sticky note on it read, _Your appointment is at 4:45. Contacts will be ready for pickup at 5:00. Don't be late._

"Ah," Katashi understood; he tucked the envelope into his schoolbag, glancing at his watch. If he took a bus, he could be there just in time. The ticket was his father's doing and if he missed the appointment, there would be hell to pay afterwards. But first, he had to change out of his uniform.

* * *

Misaki was surprised when, just one day before the restaurant event, Katashi didn't show up at school. _But then again, _she thought, _he's here more to study us than the academics. _She had just settled in at the Student Council Room after school to get some papers done when Usui walked in. Wordlessly he positioned himself leaning against her desk, facing the empty room.

The only noises for a while were the _scribble, scribble _of pen as Misaki finished off the stack of papers. When the last completed sheet had made its way onto the top of the pile, joining all of its companions, Usui spoke. "It seems you've got a lot on your mind lately, kaichou,"

Misaki hesitated. With the idea of Usui's transfer to Miyabigoaka and the weight of Katashi's story in her hands, even she couldn't deny it. But Usui hadn't been there when Katashi spilled the beans, so she couldn't exactly tell him that. Instead, she said, "It's the invitation, to a stand-up buffet party at the Maki's butler café."

"An invitation to the butler café's stand-up buffet party?" Usui repeated.

"It was sent to Maid Latte yesterday for causing us trouble previously," she explained, resting her cheek on her hand and gazing at his back. "To celebrate the one-month opening of their shop, they are organizing an event for publicity. Those who had previously participated in the audition and various people who are related are also invited."

Usui peered over his shoulder to look at her. "Are you going?"

_It's unfortunate. I also have to keep that from him as well… _Misaki thought back to the night before, when she'd received a personal invitation from President Igarashi, along with a dress and enough roses to literally go swimming in. "I'm going," she answered. "Everyone in the shop seems to be going too. It seems like you have your share of the invitation letter too; are you going?"

Usui was silent for a moment, before pushing off from his leaning position on the desk. "Unfortunately, I won't be. I've got plans that day."


End file.
